History of Trunks What they didn't tell you
by Kireyna
Summary: This somewhat follows the history of trunks...tehre are a few things that are similar but it also fills in everything that they didn't show in the History of trunks and...be warned...this is much more sad then the original...and please...take a few minute
1. The History of Trunks. What wasnt told. ...

The History of Trunks. What wasn't told.  
This story has a few parts from the real "History of Trunks" tape but it also changes it around...  
  
  
  
A terrible destructive force is brewing in Dr.Gero's lab. Two killers Androids are being "born". They're purpose: To destroy Gokou. Dr. gero is the smartest scientist on earth. He created The Red Ribbon Army and Gokou defeted them. Now he is created two androids with unlimited Energy.  
  
At Gokou's house there is only sadness, Gokou is being inflicted with the terrible heart virus and the only thing anyone can do is pray. "Oh, Gokou, Please hang in there...I won't let you DIE!, Please don't!!!" Chi-Chi says while crying "Oh, Chi-Chi please don't cry. When you cry that makes me cry" Says Chi-Chi's father Ox-King while he's wearily looking at Gokou.  
The doorbell then rings. "I'll get it, your stay here with Gokou" says Ox-king. He then walks down stares and answers the door. "How is he?" Bulma says saddly holding baby trunks in her arms. "Oh...he doesn't look good. Chi-Chi's upstairs". says Ox-King "Why don't you come in?". Bulma then looks back at Vegeta who is knealing against the car with his eyes closed, looking like he doesn't give a care in the world about Gokou. "All right i'll come in" Bulma walks in the house and hurries up stairs. "Ugh...Chi-Chi...i told you not to cry to much. You're going to get wrinkles...but, i don't blame you for crying in the first place" Bulma says as a tear drops down from her eye. "Why couldn't of been ME that god this heart virus!!" Chi-Chi says,but then imagines Gokou killing himself if Chi-Chi died. "Oh...but...Gokou is so much stronger then me, and...we need someone strong to protect the world"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"C'mon Icarus I know you can fly faster then that" Gohan yells back to Icarus who then screeches and fly's up to Gohan."We hafta get back home soon, I have a strange feeling that my dad is all better!" Icarus then screeches again and flys under Gohan carrying him and flys to Gokou's house.  
  
Back at Chi-Chi's...  
  
"It's terrible looking at him like this, it's like..he's having a never ending nightmare" Chi-Chi says in a slightley terrified voice. "Well, it kinda looks like he's calming down a bit, Chi-Chi" Ox-King says "Hey, your right.."Chi-Chi says happily. Gokou then stops sweating and completley calms down. "I think he's getting better, I knew he'd pull through" Chi-Chi says very happily. She then pulls the covers up a bit and kisses Gokou on the lips. "Huh? his lips..." Chi-Chi then touches Gokou's lips with her fingers. "What's wrong Chi-Chi? He's not kissing back. Hee Hee Hee" Bulma says thinking Gokou is going to be alright. "No...his lips...they're...cold" Chi-Chi says in a ghostly voice. "They're cold?!"Bulma says in slight shock. Bulma then places two fingers on his neck where his pulse is and listens carefully. "What is it...is he alright?" Chi-Chi says in fear. Bulma's once vigourus smile and rosy cheecks and melt into a frown...a lifeless frown. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi..Gokou has passed away..." ".......no......" The way Chi-Chi said no, in such a sad way put chills down everyones spine as if...Chi-Chi soul just left her body she was just staring into space as tears dropped from her eye, down her cheeck, and onto the floor."No, he can't be dead! he just can't be!"Chi-Chi said in an angry but controlled voice. "I know you can't belive that it happened...but..Gokou died, there is nothing that we can do."  
  
Gohan then rushes home hoping for the best. He sees Ox-king carrying Goku from his bed out side.  
"I knew it!" Gohan whispers to Icarus.  
Gohan then walks up to Ox-king "Let me guess! Gokou is feeling better so your bringing him outside for some fresh air!" Ox-king still silent, frowns at Gohan. Gohan then frowns shaking his head no as he's already knowing what Ox-King is going to say but Gohan doesn't belive it. Ox-King then looks forward and continues to walk toward the burial grave. Gohan runs up to him, takes the cover of from Gokou's face. "Faaaaatherrr!!!!" Gohan screams in rage. "You can't die, you just can't!!" Gohan grabs Gokou's lifeless hand and squeezing it..hoping that Gokou will wake up. "I'm sorry Gohan, Gokou is gone..and he can't come back. Not even from a wish of the Eternal dragon, Shenlong. Since Gokou died of a natural cause, he cannot be wished back. "Gohan then runs far from them into the forest...his anger is built up but it is not being released becase there is no one that he is really angry at...except himself...wishing that he could've done something...but knwing that he can't.  
Back at Chi-Chi's house house...  
Ox-King is lowering Gokou into his grave..while Chi-Chi is crying in her hands...Bulma is crying as well while holding baby trunks who is crying histerically in her arms...not knowing what is going on. "I know why your crying Trunks, you know Gokou died...you know it" Baby trunks then crys louder. Vegeta is leaning up against a tree with tears running down his eyes "....Kakkarott..I will avenge you...". Looking back on teh times he was with gokou, Vegeta thinks to himself "You where just like a brother to me, even when we were fighting I always knew there was something special about you. Even when we were on Namek fighting frieza...and i was telling how horrible he is...I was thinking about you...GOKOU(yes i purposley put Gokou because this is the one time veegta calls Gokou by his actual name)...I...loved you (no, not in a gay way)..if only you could hear me..but you can't..."  
  
Gohan finally walks out of the forest. He has put everything behind him and he is not letting anything bother him. But that potential anger is still botteled up inside him...waiting to come out.He walks back home trying to forget what happened earlier. When he get's home.  
"Hi gohan, why don't you have dinner? Did you have a nice walk" Chi-Chi says unusually happy. "Huh? mom...arn't you sad dad died?" Gohan says in question "Yeah, well, everyone has to die sometime you know, I'm just not letting your fathers death bother me right now" Chi-Chi says with a smile "But, your acting as if nothing happened" Gohan says still a bit confused. Chi-Chi ignores him. "Well, sit down and have dinner Gohan, I made your favorite and I invited everyone over". "Oh, well..okay." Gohan then sits down slowley and starts eating slowley whcih is unusual for him. "Gohan, do you want some of these biscuits i baked for you?" Mrs. Briefs says in the squeky voice she has "Huh?" Gohan looks up from his plate and Mrs.Briefs smiling and looks around the table at everyone that is there: Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mr.Briefs, Mrs,Briefs, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha,Tien,Chou-zu...even Piccolo who is not eating though. Gohan see's that everyone is smiling or is in conversation. He sees everyone but Vegeta. Gohan then notices Baby Trunks who is just playing with his food but he does not look happy, nor sad. "So..do you even know who Gokou is?...or are you still young." Gohan says looking at the sadness in baby Trunks' eyes. Baby Trunks then looks at Gohan while he's slapping his food with his baby toy. "You probably don't even know what I'm saying..oh well" Gohan eventually get's caught up in a conversation with Piccolo and almost forgets about what happened to Gokou...but that anger is still bottled up inside him.  
  
That Night.....  
Chi-Chi is getting ready to go to sleep. She get's one last drink of water and then closes her eyes and eventually goes to sleep. She dreams of many interesting things but suddenly a new dream starts. "Chi-Chi...." The Dream Gokou says "What? is that you Gokou...are you back?" The Deram Chi-Chi says "Yes Chi-Chi...i have come back for you" The Dream Gokou says "Oh...Gokou...I have missed you so much" The Dream Chi-Chi says "I have missed you to Chi-Chi" The Dream Gokou says. They then both walk towards eachother and go to kiss. Right before they're lips are about to touch, Chi-Chi's alarm clock goes off and she wakes up. "Huh? Wha..Gokou?..oh..it was just a dream" Chi-Chi says with sadness in her voice. She then turns of her alarm clock...  



	2. The History of Trunks. What wasnt told. ...

At Bulma's...  
  
Vegeta is training as usual...but he is feeling diferent things this time.  
  
Vegeta: Errr....Why did Kakkarot have to die...now i have no one to compete against in strength, except his boy, Gohan.  
  
Vegeta increases the gravity to 550 even though he knows he can't stand that.  
After the gravity raises Vegeta get's slammed down to the floor.  
  
Vegeta:n Ahhh...lisen kakkarot, i know you can't hear me but i will avenge you!!!  
  
Vegeta releases energy and destroy's the entire training capsule...again.  
  
Bulma: Wahhh!!!   
  
Bulma wakes up from the loud explosion...  
  
Bulma: Oh no...not again..  
  
She walks outside to the capsule  
  
Bulma: Ugh...Vegeta! why do you have to always do that. It takes a long time for my dad to make those.  
Bulma: Vegeta?...are you there?..are you alright?  
  
Vegeta pushes his hand out of the wreckage and pulls himself up.  
  
Vegeta: I'm fine...Bulma.  
Bulma: Hmmm...you actually called me something nesides woman or servant.  
Vegeta: I was just being nice.  
  
Vegeta jumps up and flies away. Bulma crossess her arms and walks back to the house.  
  
Back at Chi-Chi's....  
  
Gohan: Aww...I don't wanna study, can't I train instead?  
Chi-Chi: No, I'm sorry Gohan studying is more important.  
Gohan: But, what if evil arrives...we'll need someone to protect earth and Dad...died  
Chi-Chi: If the world needed to be protected then gokou would'nt have died!!!!  
  
Chi-Chi then runs out of Gohans studying room crying.  
  
Gohan: Mom.....don't cry. Theres nothing we can do, we just need to deal with Gokou's death.  
  
Chi-Chi continues to walk while crying...not listening to Gohan  
"MOM!!!! GET BACK HERE!" Gohan says in a loud angry voice.  
Chi-Chi slowley walks back to gohan, drying her tears.  
"Your right Gohan, there's nothign we can do, it's to hard to forget about it, and useless crying and living in sadness" says Chi-Chi. "I know mom so...let's tryto forget about it. Even though we won't we at least won't cry" Gohan says. "You're right Gohan, you don't have to study...if you don't want to" Chi-Chi says in a slightley happier voice. "No, mom...i'll study..." Gohan says."After I'll train though"  
  
In a far off ice field at least 40 below zero at the very top of a mountain...  
Piccolo was in deep medtation. Sweat was dropping from his forehead but freezing when it hit th ground. Tien and Yamcha where also there  
  
"He's been there for at least 3 days" Tien says in shock. "Yeah, he was here before we got here" Yamcha says in surprise. "Should we wake him up?" says Yamcha "He's not asleep" Tien says.  
Suddenly a large mountain far behind Piccolo starts to raise out of the ground, causing the whole earth to shake. "Woah!!! look at that" Tien says in awe "I know, i see it...is Piccolo doing that?" Yamcha says in astonoshment. The mountain then fly towards Piccolo and then starts to levitate right above his head. "Wow"both Tien and yamcha say. The mountain starts to rumble furiousley. "Let's get outta here" Yamcha says in fear.   
They both fly away. "Errr..." Piccolo says in pain. Piccolo then continues to grunt and make sounds in pain. Soon after the entire Mountain explodes and peices fly everywhere but soon come to a stop and rotate around Piccolo. Still in meditation Piccolo floats up and spins around slowley as the rock fragmetns continue to circle around him. Suddenly, Piccolo's eyes slowley open. "Yahhh!!!" Piccolo says while launching all the thousands of rock fragments forward. He then forms into a stance and stops all the rock fragments in there place. "Alright Piccolo...you better have tough skin" Piccolo says to himself while getting ready. Piccolo then lines up all the rock fragmetns and launches them one by one at himself. "Ahh...err..." Piccolo says as the fragments of rock are slamming into him and he is bleeding. He then makes the rest of the rocks form around him once again and has all of them launch at him at once. "Ahhhhh!!!!" Piccolo screams in pain as the rock hit him. The rocks then fall and Piccolo limp body drops to the freezing ground. "Good work, you almost got your self killed" Piccolo says to himself once again. He then struggles to take a sensu bean out of his pocket and nudges it into his mouth which heals him. Piccolo dos that same drill again but this time he is not injured as badly.  
  
Day's went on where Gohan would study and train a bit, Vegeta would Train immensley trying to make up for Gokou's death, Piccolo meditated and fought and bulma took care of trunks...those day's turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years...exactley 3 years later.  
  
Gohan was 9, Trunks was 3 and possibly there might be a new addition, Chi-Chi is 7 months pregnant?  
  
Outside Chi-Chi's house...  
  
"You know, it must've been a miracle that you got preagnant Chi-Chi..i mean...you havn't had sex with Gokou for 3 years but you got preagnant anyway....is there another man?" Bulma says in a sneaky voice  
"No!! Gokou and I did have sex shortley before he got sick...so...i don't know why i got preagnant now...maybe it's a gift...from Gokou in heavan." Chi-Chi is a light voice, with her eyes sparkeling looking up to the sky.  
"Wait..so..umm...does this mean I'll have a new friend to play with?" says young trunks in a kawaii voice. "Yes it will be..and you won't be younger then them either" says bulma while rubbing Trunks' head. "Oh..and trunks...are you ready with your flying lessons after lunch?" Gohan whispers to trunks sop Bulma won't hear. "Umm...ya!...i tink so..." Trunks whispers back. "I think...I'll name in Goten" Chi-Chi says while moving her hand over her stomache. "Huh?...name who Goten?" Bulma says. "My baby...well, if he's a boy" says chi-chi happily. "Well, i hope it's a girl...there arn't very many girls in the family..you know."Bulma says. "and Gohan, do you have a girl friend yet" Bulma continues. "What?! noway i'm only nine, Bulma" Gohan says while blushing a bit. "So...how is my little fighter doing?" Vegeta says while walking over to everyone just getting out of the gravity machine. "I'm okie..."Trunks says. "And what about my other baby.." Vegeta says while wrapping his arms around Bulmas's neck. Bulma leans over a bit to Chi-Chi and mouths so Vegeta can't hear "I love this man, nice ass, great in bed" she then winks. "It's strange though...since about 2 years after Gokou's death Vegeta has been so much more affectionate to you" Chi-Chi mouths back. "yeah..well...I'm not complaining" Bulma says and then looks up at Vegeta and kissess him. "Ewww..." trunks says inturupting they're kiss. Vegeta rolls his eyes "C'mon trunks, i'll go train you." "What?! your training him already!" Bulma says angrily. "Yeah...as long as they're old enough to walk, they're old enough to train"Vegeta says while smiling. "and besides, i'm on training him in 10 G's" Vegeta continues. "What...i can't even stand that!" Bulma says ashamed. "My three year old son is stronger then me".  
"Well I have to go any way...gotta go to the doctor to get a check up on the baby, make sure he's alright" Chi-Chi says while getting up slowley. "Or she.."Bulma says. "Yes...or she" Chi-Chi says while slyley looking at bulma.  
  
At the doctors...  
  
"Hmm..." the Dr. says. "So...are you going to check the baby?" Chi-Chi says eager. "Will you be able to see if it is a boy or a girl?". "Yes...i will" the Dr. says. "Oh boy!..i can't wait to see" Gohan says jumping up and down. "Now, will you just lay down on here for a moment" The Doctor instructs Chi-Chi to do. Chi-Chi then lays down. The doctor then waves some sort of mechanical device over Chi-Chi's baby is and he puts it in the computer and looks at the charts and pictures. THe doctor is silent for a while. "Well, do you know?" Chi-Chi says eagerly "Chi-Chi...your baby is...  
  
FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT PART OF THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS. WHAT THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU. SEE WHAT CHI-CHI'S BABY IS. ALL I NEED IS A FEW GOOD REVIEWS FOR THIS AND I WILL THEN CONTINUE AND MAKE PART 3! AT WWW.FANFICTION.COM  



	3. The History of Trunks. What wasnt told. ...

  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The docotor then slowley turns around.  
"You do know don't you?!" Chi-Chi says in a ecstatic voice. "I mean, the chart and picture is right there"Chi-Chi then get's up trying to look at the chart."Chi-Chi, please...sit down" The doctor looks in her eyes sadly. "Oh.....no" Her face turns white as a ghost when she finds out. "Your baby is...dead." The doctor says as he's looking down."I'm very sorry,theres nothing we can do" and at that precise moment those words echo through Chi-Chi's mind and she is taken back to when Gokou died. "Gokou is dead, there is nothing we can do" Ox-King says in Chi-Chi's mind. Chi-Chi continues to sit and look into nothingness. "Ummm...are you alright?" The Doctor stammers. "Yes, Yes i'm alright...thankyou for telling me this information....i will be going now...." Chi-Chi gets up, still with plaeness in her face and makes her way out of the building and back in her car.   
As she' driving home she get's stuck at the last traffic light on the way and notices that there are alot of cars rush across the street. "I can just press on the gas...and drive right into those cars...i will die, i have nothing left to live for...NO! Gohan...i have Gohan! i must not let him down." She eventually get's home. She walks up to her house and opens the door. When she turns on the light....  
  
Bulma, Gohan, Ox-King, Little Trunks,Master Roshi: SURPRISE!!!!!!  
  
Glitter is thrown up as balloons are being held saying "It's a boy!" "It's a girl!". There is rejoicing and music playing. Everyone has gotten Chi-Chi baby shower gifts.  
"Oh my goodness!" Chi-Chi says in surprisment.  
"Yeah...we made all of this just for you...and your baby" Bulma exclaims. Chi-Chi then thinks of the easiest possible way to tell everyone the bad news.  
"Aw, what the heck" Chi-Chi says under her breathe knowing that there is no easy way to say it.  
"My baby is dead". All the comotion and celebration is halted as one last deceration falls to the ground.  
"Oh....i'm so...sorry, but i knwo nothing will make a difference" Bulma says slowley. "Noone be sorry, it's noones fault..." Chi-Chi says "Well, i better be going" Master Roshi rushes out of the room past Chi-Chi so he won't be yelled at. Chi-Chi didn't wasn't really that sad about her baby's death, mainly because her baby was never born in fact....  
  
2 weeks later....  
  
Chi-Chi's stomache has reduced significally.  
She is now back at doing her regular chores.  
  
"Hmm....hmm..hmm..." Chi hums a tune as she's washing the dishes.   
The door then opens.  
"Hey Mom, I'm back!" says Gohan as he's walking through the door dragging a large fish.  
"Oh...Gohan..." Chi-Chi says cheerfully  
  
Gohan picks up the fish and places it on the counter. He then walks over to the television and turns it on.  
  
"Today, on channel 9 news. Two people have appeared in Orange City which is 9 miles south of South city. They are said to be armed and extremley dangerouse....We take you to that site now!" The news caster says.  
  
Chi-Chi's attention then leaves the dishes and goes to the television.  
  
"We've got some major crisis here...theres building destroyed and people dead..I, I think i can here gunshot in the distance..." The Reporter says while looking around. "It seems the gunshot has ended....maybe this crisis is over..." The reporter continues.   
Suddenly a large blast hits the area where the reporter and the Camera men where. "It seems the crisis isn't over...and is getting worse..we wil update you on this story as it progressess...now back to your regularly schedualed programming"  
  
"Oh my..." Chi-Chi worries. "I'm gonna go there and see if i can stop them!!" Gohan says and a fighting stance. "NO!! I will now let you go....your all i have left...I can't let you die!!!" Chi-Chi yells at Gohan.   
Gohan is about to argue but then he understands...."Y, Your right mom..."  
  
Meanwhile....  
At field far...far...away...  
  
Piccolo is continuing his meditation, when he is suddenly awoken.  
  
"Kami's hurt!" he yells.  
"I can feel it!!" Piccolo then leaves his meditation and starts flying up towards Kami's when he see's two figures flying down.  
"Boy, we really got them good" Android 17 says.  
"Yeah, they were weak...but at least stronger then those measley humans" Android 18 continues.  
"You!, you! did this...you hurt Kami!" Piccolo exclaims.  
"Oh...so that was his name?" 17 laughs  
"Yes...and now you will die!!!" Piccolo says while charging up.  
Piccolo then fires many blasts at both of them putting everything he has. The smoke then clears and the two androids are standing there un-harmed.   
"What?!" Piccolo the fires a very large blast at them.  
Again, the androids are un-harmed.  
"Now it's our turn!" 18 says looking at Piccolo.  
They both then charge at him kicking and punching them.  
  
Back at Chi-Chi's...  
  
"It's Piccolo! he's fighting" Gohan says in surprise.  
"Fighting who?, who is he fighting?" Chi-Chi says in a worried voice.   
"I, I don't know" Gohan says in confusion.  
"Well, is he winning" says Chi-Chi.  
"I don't think so...his power level is dropping every second...I've got to help him!" Gohan then attemps to runs out of the house but Chi-Chi grabs his shoulder.   
"Mom....let me go...i have to help Piccolo!"  
"No...i am restraining you for your own good..." Chi-Chi plops Gohan on the couch. "Now stay!"  
  
Back at Piccolo...  
  
"Err...Ah!" Piccolo is in agony as he is beaing beat up be the androids.   
"Now it's time to finish you off!" Android 17 Shoots a large blast right into Piccolo causing him to shoot all the way down and into the ground.  
Both androids look down at him.  
"He's dead...let's go" 18 says turning around.  
"But what if he's not...maybe i should just shoot another blast down there to make sure" says 17  
Piccolo isn't dead but with his excellent hearing he is able to understand what they are saying and then becomes frightened.  
"Nah...cause he isn't dead then he will heal and fight us again..but if you kill him then we won't beable to have anymore fun with him" 18 says.   
"Yeah...i gues your right, let's go" They both fly in the other direction.  
"Phew...that was close, I know Kami is still alive but he's weakened...i can feel it" Piccolo then continues flying up to Kami's using the last of his energy.  
  
At Chi-Chi's...  
"Is Piccolo ok?" Chi-Chi is worried  
"Well, not really but he is alive and he Power Level stopped dropping" Gohan says in a sigh of relief  
"Ok...that's good" Chi-Chi says not really caring much about Piccolo  
  
At Kami's...  
  
Kami is laying on the floor hardley moving, trying to save his energy until Piccolo comes up.  
"I'm hear Kami" Piccolo says as he floats up to the tower.   
"Oh...good...Mr.Popo was killed but i have just enough energy to-" Kami is cut of by Piccolo  
"I know, you want to fuse...i guess it the last thing we can do" Piccolo says.   
"We won't become as strong as we would if i was at full stregnth but-" Kami is vut of once again.  
"I know, I know, save your stregnth" Piccolo walks over to Kami and kneals down.   
Kami, with his last gasping breath places his hand on Piccolo and is absorbed into him.  
"Yes...i am so much stronger!" "I can beat the Androids"   
Piccolo says in joy.   
"Yes, and you are much wiser and know everything i know" Kami's voice echo's in Piccolo's mind.  
  
Back at Chi-Chi's...  
  
"Woah!!!" Gohan takes a few steps back.  
"What is it, are you alright?" Chi-Chi looks at Gohan.  
"Piccolo's power just sky rocketed!" Gohan eyes widen.  
  
At Master Roshi's...  
  
"Woah!!!...Piccolo's oiwer just flew through the roof!" Krillin exclaims "Don't you sense it?"   
"Yeah, we sense it, alright" Yamcha says   
Master Roshi is watching the exercising show he usually does when it is suddenly intterupted by a news bulletin.  
"Huh? what's going on here?" "Hey, your guys better come see this" Master roshi continues.  
Krillin, Yamcha and Tien walk over to the television.  
  
"We have updated the crisis...we have found out these to people are...Androids! I repeat...Androids...but don't worry folks...we are sending the military army over to destroy...were gonna get these guys" The Newsman says.  
  
"What?, are they out of there mind...they won't beable to beat them...they're all gonna die!" Tien says with a worried look on his face.   
"Not if i can help it!" Krillin then jumps up in the air ready to fly to the site where the androids are.  
"But...we can't beat them!" Yamcha says. "Yes we can...think of what Gokou would do...if we all fight togethor we can beat those androids...plus...we've got Piccolo...and now he's stronger then all of us!"  
"You're right Krillin...let's go!" They all then jump up and start flying towards the Androids.  
Master Roshi not noticing continues to watch the exercising show.  
  
At Kami's...  
  
"Let's see....where are those Androids?" Piccolo then starts searching for them with there antennaes but doesn't seem to find them. Kami then tells Piccolo where they are from his mind.  
"Thanks Kami" Piccolo fly's of to the Androids.  
He eventually meet's up with Krillin and the gang.  
"Hey, what's up Piccolo!" Krillin looks at Piccolo.  
"You're not strong enough to kil these androids, you know" Piccolo continues to look forward.  
"We know but if we help you we might be able to" Krillin says.  
"Fine, do what you want...just don't get in my way!" Piccolo says a bit aggrevated.  
"Ok...just chill" Krillin says loooking forward once again.  
  
At Bulma's...  
  
Bulma is running out to the Gravity machine and knocks on the door.  
  
"Ugh...what does that woman want" Vegeta says while doing a finger tip push up.  
"Vegeta! open the door...this instant!" Bulma yells through the glass.  
Vegeta get's out of his training and lower the gravity then opens the door.  
"What do you want now?" Vegeta says angrily.  
"I want YOU to go fight these androids that are attacking the city...i know you can beat them...just...be careful.  
"Hmm...yes...your right, this can be my one chance to finally out do Kakkarot" Vegeta says.  
He then kisses Bulma and fly's away.  
"Please...don't die on me." Bulma says. She then hears faint crying in the backround.   
"Oh...Trunks..." She runs back into the house.  
  
Piccolo,Krillin,Yamcha and Tien finally arrive at the androids and are facing them.  
  
"Hey, you too" Tien says.  
"Your going down" Yamcha continues  
"Right here, Right now" Krillin finishes.  
Piccolo then rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.  
  
"Oh, look...it's the little gang of weaklings" 17 says.  
"and it's the green guy too!" 18 says  
" told ya he wasn't dead..." 17 says   
"Your all going to die..." They both say.  
"But, i'm gonna leave the shorty for last" 18 looks at krillin.  
"Me?!" Krillin steps back a bit.  
"Why? do you want to leave him last...let's just kill them all now!" 17 shouts!  
"Listen, I dunno let's just not get in a fight" 18 reasons with 17  
The fighters then get in a stance and are thinking about the out comes of this battle....hoping they can win...and hoping it is not a death wish....  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPER OF..."THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS. WHAT THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU" COMING TO A FAN FICTION SITE NEAR YOU!!! WWW.FANFICTION.NET JUST R&R IT AND I WILL CONTINUE THE CHAPTERS. BYE!!!  



	4. The History of Trunks. What wasnt told. ...

The History of Trunks, what they didn't tell you: Part IV  
  
Suddenly with one quick move 17 jumps up and kicks krillin across the face sending him soaring into a nearby building. Krillins scream terrifies the other fighters as the stare in awe at the androids destructive force. Piccolo is still standing with his arm crossed.  
"Oh my gosh! I have to save Krillin!" Yamcha yells.  
"Hey, why'd you hurt that little runt? I was gonna save him." 18 says to 17  
"Oops...I forgot, heh heh heh" 17 laughs.  
Yamcha rushes over to Krillin and give him a senzu bean which quickley heals him.  
  
At Chi-Chi's...  
  
"I felt Krillins power drop! He was healed though." Gohan's eyes widen a bit.  
"Ok, that's good. So you don't have to try to save them" Chi-Chi says while tidying up around the house.  
"But that means that Krillin and the other are fighting along side Piccolo as well!" Gohan says.  
"Yeah, so...they should be fine" Chi-Chi continues to clean the house.  
  
At the Androids...  
  
"You hurt my friend...now I'll hurt you!" Tien starts to power up a Kikoho.  
"Oh...he's going to hurt us? That's funny" 17 says  
"KIKOHO!!!"Tien fires his blast right at 17 but he dodges it with ease.  
"NO!"Tien charges up another and fires it a 17 again.  
17 dodges once again and Tien goes all out and just continues to fire endless blasts that 17 seems to dogoe.  
Krillin is with Yamcha and Piccolo is watching Tien thinking of something to do.  
Piccolo then charges up guided blasts and fires them towards 17.  
17 then knowing he can't dodge everything, releases energy destroying all the energy and moving Tien and Piccolo back a bit.  
"This is just getting boring...i'll just kill you all. Right now" 17 gladly remarks.  
17 starts charging up a giant blast large enough to devouyer them all. Yamcha and krillin run back to where they were to come up with a plan to hit it back. They can't dodge becasue it follows them too.  
"Well...let's just all of us shoot our blasts back towards it. They'res no way it's stronger then all of us." says Yamcha.   
"Ok, but Tien, you better have a senzu bean. You used up alot of energy before." Krillin hands Tien a senzu bean.  
"Piccolo, do you need one?" Krillin holds one up to Piccolo.  
"NO...save it when someone needs it really bad." Piccolo says.  
"NOW YOU DIE!!" 17 yells  
He then fires the humoungous blast towards all of them.  
  
"Kikoho!" Tien charges up.  
"Ka...Me...Ha..Me..Ha!" Krillin charges up Kamehameha  
"Man...Ke...kou...sa...ppou" Piccolo charges up Mankekousappou  
"Errr...." Yamcha charges up a blast as well  
  
They then all shoot they're blasts towards the monstorous one of 17.  
17's blast get's pushed back a bit but then his blast starts to push back the others as well.  
Piccolo, Tien,Krillin and Yamcha's faces and body's are straining to keep up with the blasts and tehy try to put in more power.  
17 puts in more power then he doesn't but that causes his blast to overcome the others much more quickley.  
Piccolo and the others blasts then start to lose power and get pushed back towards them.   
"Well, this is it guys...it's been nice knowing you all" Krillin barely says becasue of the strain.  
  
Suddenly a new blast comes out of no where pushing 17's blast quikley and then hitting 17 and making both 17 and 18 fly away from the force.  
  
"Huh?...did we do that?" Yamcha says in shock.  
"No! you would never have that amount of power!" Vegeta exclaims as he's walking forward.  
"Vegeta?!" They all say.  
"Yes, it is me...and i have to actually hand it to Piccolo...he was doing most of the work for you all" Vegeta continues.  
Piccolo then slightley looks away.  
"Wow, your great Vegeta! You completley destroyed thoughs Androids in one blow!" Tien yells in amazment.  
"Oh...now I didn't, they're still fine, but I did stall some time. Now! all of you! Get out fo here! I will fight them alone!" Vegeta says with confidence.  
"WHAT?!! Theres no way you can beat them!" Krillin yells.  
"Yes I can...just watch" Vegeta says.  
All of a sudden 5 small laser blasts come out of nowhere and hit all of the fighters.  
One goes through Piccolo's neck.  
One through Krillins stomach.  
One through Vegeta's shoulder.  
One through Yamcha's stomach.  
And one through Tien's chest.  
  
"Yes, I knew I would hit them!" 17 says to 18.  
  
The lifeless bodies are laying on the ground.  
All but Vegeta with blood dripping out of there mouth.  
Vegeta manages to force out words.  
  
"H, How...that was only through my shoulder, why am I in so much pain?" Vegeta mumbles.  
  
He then looks down where his stomach is. His eyes widen. There is a sharp object from a building pushed through Vegeta's lower stomach. Vegeta moves his hand down to it and pulls it out.  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Vegeta screams in agony. He then moves his hand down from the bloody mess and attemps to get up. He fails and falls back down, looking at the others.  
They are all slightley twitching in pain.   
"Piccolo seems to be hurt the most. I can hardley sense his power" Krillin forces out.  
  
"Man, 17! You killed them all...now we have no more fun." 18 says angrily.  
  
Back at Chi-Chi's...  
  
"No! I don't sense any of there power! I musdt help them!!!" Gohan powers up and flys through the roof will tears trailing from his eyes.  
"No! Gohan!!!! Get back here!!" Chi-Chi yells.  
Gohan hears her but just ignores.  
"TAKE SENZU BEANS!!!!!" Chi-Chi yells at the top of her lungs.  
Gohan then stops and looks down at her mother.  
Chi-Chi then picks up a bag of Senzu beans and throws them up to Gohan who then catches them.  
"Go get those androids! Gohan!" Chi-Chi smiles.  
"Right!" Gohan smiles back at his mom knowing she understands what he has to do.  
He continues to fly to the faint power of his friends that he senses.  
"I won't let you down Piccolo..." Gohan crys and tears fill his eyes.  
Gohan then tries to sense Piccolo's power...  
"! It's very low...and still dropping, he must be in trouble!" Gohan speeds up and continues his way to the faint Power Levels.  
  
At the Androids...  
  
"I...tried my, best...Kami..." Piccolo barely is able to say.  
"Yes, I know...but it is not over yet..."Kami's voice echos inside Piccolo's mind.  
"But...h,how?" Piccolo thinks...  
"You'll see....You'll see..." Kami's voice says.  
The two Androids slowley walk towards the limp bodies.  
"Hey!, I think there still alive."18 says  
"Oh...well then, where just going to have to do something about that, won't we?" 17 looks at 18.  
"Yes...we'll have to...these little runts are styronger then they look..." 18 looks back at 17.   
They then both charge up blast and are ready to fire at them.   
"MASENKO!!!!!!!!" Gohan choots a enourmasley strong blast at the Androids sending them flying back, once again.  
Gohan lands at the premises...  
  
"Guys...are you alright?" Gohan worrily says looking at them?  
"What happened?" He continues.  
"Well, I guess your to weak to talk, but I've got some senzu beans...so hold on there..."  
Gohan goes up to Krillin who is closest to him and gove him a senzu.  
"Wow....thanks Gohan. That really helped" Krillin says  
"My senzu beans were destroyed" He frowns.  
"Well, we have to help the others" GOhan empties out the back of Senzu beans into his hand.  
"Great, only three left...and theres four people" Gohan says  
"Well, don't give one to Vegeta...he'll just try to fight the Androids again" Krillin looks at vegeta holding his stomach.  
Gohan then hands two senzu beans to krillin to give to the others and gohan takes one too Piccolo.  
Krillin gives a senzu bean to the Yamcha and Tien.  
They both get healed.  
"Well, where gonna head out of here....you should leave too...we don't stand a chance against these Androids." Krillin looks down while saying.  
"Yeah, and I'll take Vegeta to Bulmas" Tien then picks up Vegeta and they all fly away.  
  
"Ok...Bye guys...I'll catch up soon" Gohan replies.  
"Piccolo...your gonna be just fine..." Gohan says with tears dripping down from his eyes...  
Gohan puts a Senzu bean in his mouth and tilts Piccolo's head back to make him swallow the Senzu"  
The senzu does slide down Piccolo's lifeless throat but...nothing happens..  
"Huh?...it isn't working yet..." Gohan says.   
The Androids are slowley recovering from the blast.  
Gohan then slowley puts his ear to Piccolo's heart.  
"Please..Please...Please.." GOhan says while moving his ear to Piccolo's heart...  
Gohan then notices that there is no heart beat.  
"No..It...can't be..." Gohan then slowley lifts Piccolo up.  
"No! Piccolo!" Gohan hugs Piccolo tightley.  
"PICCOLO!!!!" Gohan then drops Piccolo down. Piccolo's lifeless body falls the ground with a loud thump, which replays through Gohans mind over and over again. Gohan the falls to his hands. Gripping the must old dirt on the ground. His hands clamp into a fist as a cloud covers the sun causing it rain. Gohan looks back to Piccolos watches the raindrops land on his anntenaes then slide and drip of, moistening the puncture hole where the blast was shot through on his neck.   
"Err...Er....Ah...." Gohan releases small moans of anger as his teeth grind. The built up anger inside Gohan slowley starts to unravel it's self. Gohans fists then re clench them selves even tighter then before. Small drips of blood fall from Gohans fists. Each drop of rain that falls on Gohan feels like a piercing dagger. Gohan then looks up and stands up. He looks at the Androids walksing towards him.  
"You, killed Piccolo!" Gohan softley says.  
"Now you will pay!!!!!!" Gohan screams as energy is formed around him. His eyes turn teal. His wet hair flares up and slowley flickers back from gold and black. More energy releases from him and the clouds above him are forced out of they're position. Gohan's head turns upwards and he yells very loud as more energy releases from him and the ground is destroyed around him creating a large crater around him. His hair then turns a solid gold.  
The androids eyes widen looking at him in awe....  
  
Gohan Is A Super Saiya-jin!  
  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS...WILL GOHAN DESTROY THE EVIL ANDROIDS? OR WILL HE BE KILLED...LIKE PICCOLO....SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON...THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS, WHAT THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU...OR I MIGHT BE CHANGING THE NAME TO "THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS. THE STORY THAT NEVER WAS... WELL R&R AND TELL ME WHICH NAME YOU LIKE BETTER. SO JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE TRUNKS MULTI-SERIES AT A FANFICTION SITE NEAR YOU....  
WWW.FANFICTION.NET.  
  
i do not own any of the dragonball z characters nor have actually done any work pertainig to the dragonball z show and merchindise. dragonball z belongs to: Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, Saban, and Irwin toys. You cannot sue me in anyway for making these four chapters. So...HA!!!  



End file.
